blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Bandicoot Adventures
Crash Bandicoot: Adventures is a series created by BlurayOriginals & LegionTheHedgehog. It revolves around the Crash Universe continuing from Mind Over Mutant. Neutral Evil Elements Items Special Notice Crate art © HP Zoner. Titans Basic, Titans TNT, Titans DS Checkpoint, Titans DS Nitro, Titans GBA TNT, Titans GBA Nitro and Wooden Stealth Crates by Bruno. Crash, Ray Gun and Wumpa Fruit icons art by Keith Webb, © Activision, Inc. Give credit if used. Aku Aku Crate - Iron.png|Iron Aku Aku Crates: Aku Aku Crate - Wood.png|Aku Aku Crate: Aku Aku spreads his magic across the crates of the world. Ammo Crate.png|Ammo Crate: Special Ammo for Cortex's Multi-use gun Arrow Crate - Iron.png|Iron Arrow Crate- A flexible but strong crate that can give you a lift. Arrow Crate - Wood.png|Arrow Crate: A flexible and crack-able crate that can give you a bit of a boost Basic Crate.png|Basic Crate: Basic crates containing wumpa Basic Crate TTR.png|Basic Crate (Tag Team Racing) Wumpa Crate.png|Wumpa Crates that the Bandicoots must take to Wumpa Platforms to activate pathways World Crate.png|World Crate: Triggered by proximity, this strange Crate acts as a checkpoint, and also saves whoever touches its "game" TNT GBA Crate.gif|TNT Crate (GBA Form) TNT JAPAN Crate.png|TNT Crate (Bomb) Time Crate 1.png Time Crate 2.png Time Crate 3.png TNT Crate.png Switch Crate - Wood.png Switch Crate - Twinsanity.png Surprise Crate.png Surprise Crate Bash.png Switch Crate - Bash.png Switch Crate - Iron.png Spike Crate.png Slot Crate.png Pants Crate.png|Pants Crate: This crate is actually useless. All it does is change the colour of whoever breaks it's pants. Comes in a variety of colours. Outline Crate.png Nitro Titans Crate.png Nitro MoM Crate.png Nitro Japan Crate.png Nitro GBA Crate.png Nitro Crate.png|Nitro Crate: These crates will blow up as soon as you make contact, so STAY AWAY! They can be used to solve puzzles. Multiplier Crate.png Magic Carpet Crate.png Locked Crate.png Iron Crate.png Invisibility Crate - Wood.gif Invisibility Crate - Blank.png Infinity Crate.png Freeze Crate.png Feather Crate.png Detonator Crate.png|Detonator Crate: This crate is used to solve puzzles involving TNT and Nitro. Crash Crate.png|Life Crate: This crate contains an extra life for whoever breaks it. It has the mug of whoever finds it, so the extra life only works for them. Copter Crate.png|Copter Crate: This rare crate contains a mini-helicopter for whoever breaks it. It disappears after reaching a Copter-Pad. Checkpoint Crate - Wood.png|Checkpoint Crate: This crate with a "C" on it acts as a checkpoint. It has multiple uses, since it can be broken again if another checkpoint is touched. Bounce Crate.png|Bounce Crate: These crates give whoever jumps on them ten Wumpa from five bounces. Also serves as a trampoline, however after the fifth bounce it breaks. Checkpoint Crate - Iron.png|Iron Checkpoint Crate Checkpoint Crate - Titans.gif|Checkpoint Crate (Tick) BIG TNT Crate.png|BIG TNT: These TNT crates are just like the normal ones, except their explosion radius is bigger. Ripper Roo seems to like them. BasicCrateTitans.gif Nitro Switch Crate.png|Nitro Switch: This crate effectively neutralizes all Nitro crates. ...By blowing them up for you. Turns into an Iron Crate after use. Elemental Crystals- By defeating the elementals they leave a special power crystal in which they have fused their energies. When Crash collects it, the Crystal will lead him to a mini-boss. I.E Ice Crystals create paths of ice or shatter them. Water Crystals flood the area so Crash can get higher or let him surf to the boss. Ground Crystals create holes in the ground, or make some rocks collapse to reveal an entrance. Plant Crystals wrap Crash in vines and help him to places or allow him to go through a swinging/tree top segment. Air Crystals might have used a gust of wind to make Crash fly over to a distant area or take him higher. Air can also inflate Crash like a balloon to get to hovercrafts or evaporate him so he can get through smaller areas. Fire Crystals burn obstacles in the way or help warm up places. Fire is the only Crystal to get only two ways of overcoming obstacles. Michellanous *Every racer has a special Melee move. Timeline * Crunch is born *Tawna is born *Crash is born *Coco is born *The Events of Crash Bandicoot occur: Crash must fight other mutants of Cortex's army to save his girlfriend Tawna. He fights Papu Papu, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Nitrus Brio and Neo Cortex *After the events of Crash 1: Papu Papu sells the ruins of Castle Cortex and uses the money to open a Big and Tall Show. Ripper Roo gets therapy and becomes an award winning psychologist. Koala Kong landed a job as a great actor in an epic motion picture and working on his speech impediment. Pinstripe moves to Chicago and makes a sanitation company in which his earnings he will use to become a govener. N.Brio becomes a bar tender. Cortex discovers the Power Crystals. Crash and Tawna rode a kind vulture home to N.Sanity Island. They later broke up due to Crash's sister Coco mysteriously being mutated and ultimatly Coco getting more attenton. *The Events of Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back: One year later Cortex discovers the Master Crystal as well as his former best friends N.Gin. The two team up and plan to trick Crash into getting the 25 Power Crystals but Coco is suspicious of Cortex. Not only is she suspicious but so is Cortex's now fired minion N.Brio. Crash meets up with his soon to be pet Polar and Coco to go through and collect both the crystals (for Cortex) and gems (for N.Brio). In the end Cortex betrays Crash and Coco and Crash teams up with N.Brio and destroy Cortex's Space Station *The events of Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped occur: Six months after the events of Crash 2, Uka Uka is freed from the Mojo Temple by Cortex's space station and plans to correct Cortex by summoning British University of Evil teacher N.Tropy. Crash *The events of Crash Team Racing occur *The events of Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex occur *The events of Crash Twinsanity occur *The events of Crash Twinsanity (Mobile) occur *The events of Crash Twinsanity 3D occur *The events of Crash Boom Bang occur *The events of Crash Bandicoot Party Games occur *The events of Crash Bandicoot Intuition occur *The events of Crash Bandicoot Xtra-Small: The Huge Adventure occur *The events of Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced *The events of Crash Nitro Kart *The events of Crash Bandicoot Purple Fusion: Ripto's Rampage* occur *The events of Crash Media:Example.oggTag Team Racing occur *The events of Crash Racing occur *The events of Crash Nitro Kart (Mobile) occur *The events of Crash Nitro Kart 2 occur *The events of Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D occur *The events of Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 occur *The events of Crash: Mutant Island occur *The events of Crash Bandicoot: Monster Truck occur *The events of Crash of the Titans Trailer *The events of Crash: Have Another *The events of Crash of the Titans occur *The events of Crash of the Titans (Mobile) occur *The events of Crash: Mind Over Mutant occur *The events of Crash Bandicoot (Mobile) occur *The events of Crash Bash occur ;Notes #'*'''Spyro remembers his minimal interaction with Crash in Twinsanity. cover1.png cover2.png cover3.png coverctr.png coverbash.png Episodes Season 1 Television Terrors Arc 'Synopsis:' Cortex is in some big trouble. N.Tropy and Uka Uka have gotten the rest of the Cortex's Corruptive Council to rebel against him and Cortex is given his last Chance. Cortex traps Crash, Coco, Yaya, Nate and Crunch in the TV network taking them from live, recorded live action, cartoons and many other forms media to find a way out. #'EPISODE #1 Rusty's Revenge: ' Crash's first interruption, Crash ends up in Rusty's live cooking show and Rusty wants to get him back for keeping him out of a job for a considerably long time. In becomes a game of deadly hide and seek while Coco and the others attempy to get the matierialsusty's show and Rusty decides to give him a chase. #'EPISODE #2 N.Daze's aNATEomy:' Crash and Co are taken to there next destination which is a medical drama. Cortex decides not to let Crash and friends escape on their own and decides to go in himself. Along with N.Brio and N.Daze. Cortex and Brio use N.Daze's propaganda techniques to convince the nurses and doctors to attempt to scewer Crash, even convincing them to chop down there own hospital. Meanwhile N.Daze tries to convince Nate to join the side of evil. All while sucked into a television in which they're all slowly falling down a collapsing tower and must ride on a hospital bed and avoid Cortex's minions, who are using needles in an attempt to kill the group. With such high stakes it can't end with anything BUT drama. #'EPISODE #3 The Crashaway: Crash and Co(rtex and friends included) ends up in a series of old Disney reruns and must escape some wacky things. A glitch occurs causing the show to become the minus dimension (Dimension -1). Despite all their attempts the group can't escape and must work together for survival on the island. #'''EPISODE #4 Aw, Yaya in Big Trouble!: '''After seeing the Channel Surfing fiasco, from his shop Papu Papu calls his buisness partners to alert the CIA about Yaya. Yaya is female giant panda a species going extinct. The C.I.A wants her back as a normal panda within five days or else. With the pressure of losing a friend what can Crash and pals do? The Onslaught Event Arc ''Synopsis:'' Cortex is kicked out of his own council and left for dead in the Uka Temple. In the temple he finds the tomb of Onslaught and revives him to exact revenge on Crash and the Tropy's Treacherous Troop. Onslaught quickly betrays him and Neo uses this as an excuse to return to the team. What follows is an epic battle of Onslaught vs....everyone who isn't Onslaught (or Kenny and Nate for that matter). #'EPISODE #5 Total Data Island: '''All of the data on ALL computers, Coco's, Cortex's, EVERYONE'S, are wiped of all their data, and when they come back on, the data is replaced with the word "ONSLAUGHT." #'EPISODE #6 Crash Clone Conspiracy: 'Onslaught secretly takes over Cortex Island, and hypnotizes some of the Crash Clones (That's how the war starts on the island). Crash, Coco, Crunch and Carbon go to Cortex Island to see how they're all doing. BUT. Something's wrong with them, as they haven't all been good. The Crash Clones are at war with each other, and Crash and his friends must stop them. Kenny and Nate somehow get involved. Jungle Arena- Crash gets to the end in which he must battle the hypnotized Crash clones and Carbon in a platforming battle royale. #'EPISODE #7 Tropy's Time Twister Terror: Cortex reveals to Crash and his friends that he released Onslaught, so they use N.Tropy's Time Twister to try to stop him from doing so. They fail. #'EPISODE #8 The Fall of Onslaught: '''The Final Battle. Versus Onslaught. He uses Kenny's, Nate's and his own power to fight the heroes and villains. Iso "Good" Cortex and Jimmy Grimley use the power of the Titans to open a portal to the 13th Dimension, where Onslaught is trapped and frozen in time. #'EPISODE #9 Diary of a Wimpy Nina: A sneak peek into the average week of Nina Cortex's new life at Evil Public School. Follow her emotional turmoil as she trys to adapt to the new enviromemt along with new friends. Elemental Revenge Saga ''Synopsis: Now taken his organization back Cortex decides to reawaken the elementals and use the to take over an army of minions, thus creating an army of Wind, Water, Fire and Earth controlling Doom Monkeys, Bratgirls, Ratnicians ETC. With this in tow Cortex's new army seems unstoppable but with the crystals split into 144 pieces again, you don't know what the bandicoots have instore. *'EPISODE #10 Crash Bandicoot and the Raiders of the Lost Park:' Crash and the group look for gems in a Chinese Harbour. They come across an amusement park in which the four Green Gem Shards are. The Crash Crew, Dingodile and Tiny all decide to take on the abadon death trap and get the gems. *'EPISODE #11 Crash Bandicoot and the Temple of Zoom: '''Our heroes must search the interior of the Temple and find the Blue Gem shards. To be able to fuse the Gem Shards into one gem and attract the remaining gems. N.Tropy and Rilla Roo being the opponents this time around, the heroes are able to use the Mojo Fountain to summon all the Gems, Gem Shards and Power Crystals in an underwater (or mojo rather) collect-a-thon which will result in a SPLITTING ending. *'EPISODE #12 Crash Bandicoot and the Last Cocosade:' After the Crystals have been split into 144 different pieces Coco returns to China and attempts to get the Gem Shard Fusion from a super powered Coi Fish who attempts to drown China after his family was turned to Sushi. Meanwhile Crash must fight off Cortex's 144 Power titans. With the odds stacked against him the Bandicrew will need some new abilities (and the Elementals' Power) if they even want to come close in capturing another victory. *'EPISODE #13 Crash Bandicoot and the Last Cocosade Part II: Coco makes it in the nick of time and fuses the Gems of the world into one big Gem, dubbed the "Precious Gem" and the Gem Shards into four normal gems. The heroes use the gems to over power the Power Titans and in a brief bout four of the Power Crystals become Elemental Crystals creating their own Islands (based on the ones they had previously conquered/destroyed) at the corners of the worldto guard themselves with. It's a race to see who can get the Elemental Crystals in the two part, nail biting, middle! (The challenges are; Fire, Jeep Race; Water, Boat War; Rock, Fight; Wind, Aerial fight)l *'EPISODE #14 Crash Bandicoot and the Kingdom of the Elemental Crystal Numbskulls: '''In a surprising twist four asborbots have absorbed the Elementals and fused the islands creating their own Crystal Castle. It's now a race between the Bandicoots, Cortex Commandos and THE C.I.A? Yup! They're back! And more in the buisness of our heroes than ever! They plan on bombing the Castle and with the surges of energy from all the Magic Masks the explosion from all their power could destroy the entire world! Which team will be able to defeat the Almighty Absorbists and take control of the Elementals. *'EPISODE #15 Koala Bravo: '''Koala Kong is on a mission. A mission to get a lady. After a few (25+) fails he begins going after the most gullible girl he can find, Tawna. But there's a problem. She's already dating Pinstripe. Koala will need to pull out all the stops Little Coco, Brio Daddeh, and his nerdy friend Cortex in order to try and get the girl. Lak Burst Unleashed Saga ''Synopsis: Crash and Coco are home sick. They miss they're days of when they were kids and have been having Flashbacks of their unmutated lives. Crash and co begin searching but Cortex won't allow it. Cortex hires Dingodile to make every wretched unmutated marsupial is brought to him. Along with this Cortex has mutated PURE bad mojo into Lak Burst and plans to use it to manipulate all of the evil. Can our heroes defeat Cortex? #'EPISODE #16 Lak Burst Unleashed: Crash and Coco go out in search of their parents. Cortex however wants the bandicoots to suffer without a full family like he did. He ordered Dingodile to collect all of Wumpa, N.Sanity and Crash Island's bandicoots (known as bandicuties to seperate them from the mutated bandicoots) and bring them back to him. Cortex creates a heart lab in space to send Lak burst amongst the world. Crash and crew aren't able to defeat Cortex's minions and must recalibrate their plans to defeat Cortex this time. *'EPISODE #17: Man Eating Jungle: '''Crash goes into it to exterminate the remaing plants before they reproduce. Mutant Flowers attempt to take the Bandicoot's homes. Crash gets information on how to stop the plants from a mysterious owl. Cavern Catastrophe's undergrounds lead to a volcano. *Crash also gains Papu Papu's staff after a fight and fuses it with Aku Aku to get the Aku Staff. Crash and Coco are alerted by Carlos Bandicoot and old friend of theirs of Cortex's plot and the three team up. Carlos just watched as Cortex using Dingodile's technology to create a Sharkicoot. *Cortex is setting Lak Burst (dark electrical energy) stations all over the Island and it's up to Crash to shut 'em down. Crash's Warthog friend even returns to help! MUCH to Polar's disliking. Lak Burst producing platforms meant to trap intruders. Gloves are created to help Crash and co. moderate their Aku Spin Punch. *Crash saves a Turtle Tongue Grappling Gun from N.Gin. *As Crash first encounters Dingodile, Dingo is rounding up bandicoots. Crash fires a blast at Dingodile getting ready to engage battle. *The Sludges plan on taking over the Wumpa Islands while Cortex distracts the world with his Lak Burst scheme. Crash's warthog figures this out and Crash goes out to investigate. Crash gets lost in the ever growing Junkyard and meets A sludge mechanic who requires specific parts in technology created by Cortex, and Coco to clean the place and stop the take over of the Sludges. Crash refights Dingo at the swamp. *Crash looks for the cause of the Sludges evoloution and discovers the cave in which the Nitro's are creating Acid Rain is in a sewer and the Nitro's are polluting the water. One of the Lab Assitants attempt to stop the bandicoots. Acid Rain begins infecting Wumpa Island and our heroes must troop the caves to find the source. *Crash is befriended by a companion cube like ally *Crash must go underwater to destroy one of the Lak Burst stations and must battle a group of Underwater assassins known as the Seven Silencing Squids. *Thug bots, enemies who battle Crash in his Sanity Station. *Young Battlers rome MT. Grimly. MT. Grimly has not a machine but a HIVE of Lak Burst. You see the Grimly's basically breath it now as it truly makes the Dark Mojo in them shine. *Robots slowly begin absorbing energy and life from objects to fuel Cortex's army. *The Placement Portal allows for travel anywhere in the Continuum. *Coco finds a way to turn Lak burst into Frozooka and even invents a launcher to accompany it. Crash is infected with Lak Burst and must be stablized in a small chamber holding Frozooka. *Someone taking vegence and sending an Ice Berg to crush the lab. Even polluting it. *Crash and Co. discover a way to make entrance to the Hyperspace Temple for the final battle. Three tanks of mutigen are in the lab suggesting the return of N.Brio. *Mojo VC: Cortex's new mech. Supreme redesign of Yuktopus. *Crash also gets a glider in which he tries to shoot down Cortex's satellites. *Koala Kong Nitro Tag Team Racing Saga 'Synopsis: 'Von Clutch is holding a World Tournament and it just so happens that our expierenced protagonists and antagonists are the only ones to make the cut. However all is not right as it's the villains are breaking bonds and it because every scientist, mutant and freak for himself! Surprises await this World Tourney and even the return of an old emperor!! *A world wide racing tournament by Von Clutch! Join Crash, Coco, Crunch, Nate, Trash, Pasadena, Cortex, N.Gin, Tiny, Dingodile, Oxide, Polar, Pura, Fasty, Brio, Ami and Von himself in an all out war. Crash, Polar and Dingodile are finalasts. E very racer has a special Melee move. *Velo kidnaps them and it becomes a galaxy wide tourney. Chick and Stew host. Return to the Tenth Dimension Saga 'Synopsis: 'Iso helped Team Crash before but now he needs THEIR help! Twinsanity, Slash and Wumpa Island (10th dimension) have been pollouted by the Mutigen and Team Crash has to clean up the Evil Twins mess and Iso's but all is not well with Willie Wumpa-Cheeks, Victor and Moritz revived! Along with that the savage Slash and the seductive Tea (whom Crash is slowly falling form). This'll be one hell of a battle. *Capu Capu is the Ayo-Oya siblings father and owns a boat to take Crash to the Iceberg Lab. However instead of finding some epic devices he finds himself locked inside a self destructing lab. *'T'ea Bandicoot attempts to seduce Crash so he can't stop Cortex from taking the third dimension. *Evil Capu Capu, Puca Puca does the same for the tenth dimension. Papu's son Poto-Poto hunts Dingodile for revenge. *Flow Falls is a lucious lake in fifth dimension that N.Trance attempts to use to get his eye back *The reef is a maze meant to trap the evil. The lava reef is the volcano in which Iso made his lab. Cortex Chaos Saga '''Synopsis: Cortex has messed up badly. EVEN WITH CRASH GONE HE WAS DEFEATED (by a certain group of people who stayed back in the third dimension.). He was officially kicked out by N.Tertain. Cortex creates an army on Mini-Me's and takes action against Tropy's Treacherous Troop. The Bandicoots even decide to help Cortex unveiling MANY stories of Cortex's past. *Cortex has been kicked out of the evil society for befriending Crash in the events of the saga(s) *Stormy Ascent- N.Gin has built a castle on Crash Island and plans on absorbing their powers. Kenny refuses to let himself be outclassed by N.Gin and tries to scale N.Gin's castle, but has also been stuck with the pleasure of having to help Fake Crash (who was kicked out of the Club of Evil for "not wanting to be the bad guy anymore. * *The Bandicoots a trapped in 13th dimension by N.Trance and reach the Rainbow Gate in an attempt to get home. Season 2 # # #Koala Kong Jr. # # #Gotta Jack 'Em All Egyptian Pogo. The battle for the Ancients begins. Foofie and Crash visit a Fish Planet with dome helmeted fish. Cortex is forced to play classical games to enter a fortress. The Twins refuel their army at their Tech Refinery and use Wumpa as fuel. In the level mutANT farm Crash has a foot race at Farmer Mills' property. Crash learns the spin punch after collecting a special gauntlet. Cortex adds two new Titans to the mutant menu. Alligatle (Alligator + Turtle) and the Giratle (Giraffe + Turtle). Willie Wombat is an improved clone of Crash. Crash meets Ty the Tasmanian Tiger and engages battle with him Crash is defeated by this formidable foe and must be admitted to the hospital. Naughty Dog, Traveller and Foofie is sent to Earth to return Oxide. The Goat King attempts to eat Foofie in Hang City unless he tells where Wumpa Island is Western CowBoy Level. Crash and Cortex are trapped in the past. Crash and Cortex are thrown back farther in time and Crash must save a Medivil site of some sort from domination of Cortex. Gallery Snapshot_20121112.JPG|Crash Bandicoot (Official Art) Snapshot_20121115_3.JPG|Coco Bandicoot (Official Art) Category:Series Category:Legion's Continuity Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Crash Bandicoot: Adventures